(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a character recognition apparatus, and more particularly to a character recognition apparatus which includes an integrated combination of a flat tablet type input panel with a flat display panel. The apparatus detects and recognizes information inputted by a stylus pen.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when this type of character recognition apparatus, i.e., a display-integrated tablet type input device using liquid crystal or EL display as a display panel is used to input ruled lines, such a method for displaying ruled lines has been generally used that specific coordinates given by each movement of a stylus pen over an input panel are unified so as approximate line segments in the same direction in order to display ruled lines.
Such apparatus performing the line interpolation is known as "line interpolation apparatus" shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 48614/1980 wherein linear interpolation is made continuously, linearly, in an interpolation area at a defined graduation on the basis of an initial value at a starting point of the interpolation area, a termination value at a terminus point, and an interval data between the starting and terminus points.
The conventional method of ruled lines input by the above-mentioned character recognition apparatus has problems. One problem is that an internal process for constructing the ruled lines is very complicated. Another problem is a poor operational feeling. This is caused because ruled lines are inputted which actually correspond to the position of the cursor indicating input position for character, so that ruled lines display follows a movement of stylus pen awkwardly.